Orengi's Pokemon Journey
by Veldemort
Summary: This is a story where a boy named Orengi travels around the world to fight all Pokemon gyms and elite four.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Pokemon Journey (Orengi's View)

Note: **Bolded words are Pokedex Entries**

Note: **_This font is used for legendries telepathy_**

Note: This is used for telepathy

Note: **_This is used for Level Ups, Switch Outs Faints…etc_**

Note: I will always say something at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 1: It's a Mew beginning

Today is the day, the day I begin my pokemon journey, because I was in Unova, I could get Oshawott, Tepig or Snivy, However I wanted to head to Kanto or Johto after I got my starter. Nuvema Town was I was from. It was a peaceful day and I was super early and got to the lab way earlier than the other people.

Professor Juniper was very surprised to see me.

"You're super early, what's your name" asked Professor Juniper

"My name is Orengi, may I please choose my starter" I said

"Of course, Orengi, they're in that room" she answered.

I had decided to choose Oshawott, so I walked up to the pokemon that held Oshawott, however, brought out all the pokemon to take a look. Before I chosen Oshawott, the professor gave me a Pokedex. I scanned Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott.

 **Tepig, the Pig Pokémon, It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.**

 **Height:0.51m**

 **Weight:9.9kg**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Ground, Water and Rock**

 **Strengths: Grass, Ice, Bug and Steel**

 **Lv 1 Tackle**

 **Lv 3 Tail Whip**

 **Lv 7 Ember**

 **Lv 9 Oder Sleuth**

 **Lv 13 Defence Curl**

 **Lv 15 Flame Charge**

 **Evolves at Lv 17**

 **Oshawott, the sea otter pokemon, it fights using the scalchop on its. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.**

 **Height: 0.51m**

 **Weight: 5.9kg**

 **Ability: Shell Armour**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Grass and Electric**

 **Strengths: Fire, Ground, Rock**

 **Lv 1 Tackle**

 **Lv 5 Tail Whip**

 **Lv 7 Water Gun**

 **Lv 11 Water Sport**

 **Lv 13 Focus Energy**

 **Lv 17 Razor Shell**

 **Evolves at Lv 17**

 **Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon, it is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movement swifter.**

 **Height:0.61m**

 **Weight:8.1kg**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Egg Groups: Fields, Grass**

 **Growth Rate Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying and Bug.**

 **Strengths: Water, Ground and Rock.**

 **Lv 1 Tackle**

 **Lv 4 Leer**

 **Lv 7 Vine Wrap**

 **Lv 10 Wrap**

 **Lv 13 Growth**

 **Lv 16 Leaf Tornado**

 **Evolves at Lv 17**

"This is insane, Oshawott has a hidden ability, Shell Armour, protecting it from crits, I choose Oshawo..." Suddenly Snivy grabs Tepig's and Oshawott pokeball and throws it at me. I just manage to catch it. Snivy then grabs a piece of paper and writes. Professor, on regards of Me, Oshawott and Tepig, we would like to follow you. I showed it to the professor.

"Orengi, this is great, all three starters want to follow along you, I should give you the three starters, because you are the earliest. Plus, there was this kid in Kanto that was late and had to use a Pikachu, which is weak to Ground, which is the type of the first gym. I do have other pokemon to give the other people. Ok then, you can hav…"

"What's going on, I heard a crash", I wondered

"Professor, I heard a crash over there" I quickly said. I didn't hear her response. I ran out and saw two trainers.

"This is great Flix, instead of taking the starters, you took 8 other pokemon, let's spilt it" said Usam

"I know right Usam, sure, have this 3 first, I'll take…" said Flix

"Stop right there, you criminals!"

"Crush him, Usam" said Flix

"Let's Battle", said Usam!

"I choose you, Oshawott" I screamed.

"You better crush him, Riolu, or I'm ditching you!" shouted Usam

"Professor Juniper had a Riolu, that's amazing" I said! I grabbed my Pokedex and scanned the Riolu

 **Riolu, the emanation pokemon, it has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.**

 **Height:0.71m**

 **Weight:20.2kg**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Egg Group: Undiscovered**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Flying, Psychic and Fairy**

 **Strengths: Ice, Rock, Dark and Steel**

 **Lv 1: Endure, Quick Attack and Foresight**

 **Lv 6: Counter**

 **Lv 11: Feint**

 **Lv 15: Force Palm**

 **Lv 19: Copycat**

 **Lv 24: Screech**

 **Lv 29: Reversal**

 **Lv 47: Nasty Plot**

 **Lv 50: Final Gambit**

 **Evolves by Happiness**

 **Would you like me to reveal out the other two pokemon (If the pokemon has the ability Illusion, it will not detect the correct pokemon)**

"Woah, I didn't know you could do that. Yes please"

 **Houndour, the dark pokemon, it is smart enough to hunt in packs. It uses a variety of cries for communicating with others (He has two of them)**

 **Height:0.61m**

 **Weight:10.8kg**

 **Ability: Flash Fire**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Slow**

 **Weakness: Water, Fighting, Ground and Rock**

 **Strengths: Grass, Ice, Bug, Ghost and Steel**

 **Immunity: Psychic and Fire**

 **One has**

 **Lv 1: Ember and Leer**

 **Lv 4: Howl**

 **Lv 8: Smog**

 **Lv 13: Roar**

 **Lv 16: Bite**

 **Lv 20: Odor Sleuth**

 **Evolves at Lv 24**

 **Other One has**

 **Lv 1: Leer and Scratch**

 **Lv 5: Pursuit**

 **Lv 9: Fake Tears**

 **Lv 13: Fury Swipes**

 **Lv 17: Feint Attack**

 **Lv 21 Scary Face**

 **Lv 25: Taunt**

 **Lv 29: Foul Play**

 **Evolves at Lv 30**

"One of them is a Zorua, bet you that"

"Riolu, use Quick Attack", said Usam

"Hit him with a Tackle!" I screamed

"Counter, then use quick attack!" Usam shouted

"You got this buddy, Tail Whip"

"Counter", Usam said.

"Did you know that only physical moves will be affected?" I asked

"You do you, if I keep using counter, you can't use tackle", Usam ignorantly said

"This guy does have a point, since tackle is a physical move, it gets affected by counter, however", I thought.

"Keep using Tail Whip to lower his stats!" I shouted. I waited till Houndour stats were at the lowest stats.

"Take this opportunity to use, Tackle" I shouted.

 ** _-Riolu Faints_**

 ** _-Oshawott Levels Up_**

"I hate you Riolu, go Houndour!" Usam shouted

"Use Roar, Houndour!" Usam shouted

 ** _-Snivy was dragged out_**

"What should I do, maybe use some psychology "I thought

"I should switch to Oshawott to trick him, oops", I shouted.

"Thank you, noob, Use Roar", Usam said

 ** _-Tepig was dragged out._**

"I hate psychology", Usam screamed and glared at me

 ** _-Houndour was switch with another Houndour_**

"Tackle"

 ** _-Usam's Houndour turned out to be a Zorua_**

"Lol, I knew it" I said.

"Scratch", Usam said.

"Dodge it and use a tackle"

 ** _-Zorua Faints_**

 ** _-Tepig and Snivy Level Up_**

"How did it two shot my Zorua" Usam gasped.

"Tepig has the highest attack out of the three Unova starters", I answered

"Zorua, you're horrible, go Houndour!" Usam shouted out of the top of his lungs

"Oshawott, you're up, Water Gun", I calmly replied.

 ** _-Houndour Faints_**

"I hate you, from now on, me and Flix will be your rival. We WILL take you down", Usam shouted.

He threw two pokeballs at me. I just managed to catch it. "This is Zorua and Riolu's pokeballs" I thought to myself. I went into the lab and gave Professor Juniper

"Orengi, thank you for getting back my pokemon that I was researching", said Professor Juniper

"No problem, Professor, by the way, the two that stole from you were the people that were meant to come. I should head back to train", I said. I left the lab and went to Route 1 to train up.

-End of Chapter 1.

Reasons:

Why I chosen Unova for the start: White was the first game I played and first anime series that I watched (and completed)

Why Tepig: Tepig is very cute, Pignite looks strong and Emboar's shiny is awesome

Why Snivy: If you read my profile, you would know that I read Harry Potter. Nagini remind me of Serperior. Plus, Snivy is cool.

Why Oshawott: In the anime, BW, Oshawott has a super funny personality

Why Orengi: This is a name created by a Pokemon YouTuber (Munching Orange) and one of the characters of Overwatch is named Genji. Genji is a very cool ninja and his name sound cool too. So, I was thinking a name that rhymes with Genji, and I thought of Orengi. (Shout Out to the Munching Orange for think of the name (If it's copyright, then I will apologize to him on Twitter)).

Why Zorua: Well, I'm doing a collaboration with an amazing teen called Nightraider2568. Even though I'm not in his story(yet) I thought I should prepare for the rivalry of his Lucario(spoiler) and my Zoroark (spoiler again).

Why Riolu: For most rivalries, while there may be differences, there will be similarities. An example is Ash and Gary, they are both ten, own a starter, both boys, etc.

Why Flix and Usam: I'm putting them together because for similar reasons. I put them as my rival because, in the real world, they're my friends. Their naming is slightly change and yah, that's it.

Why blue for Orengi's Font: Well, I love blue. That's it.

I'll also put a Q and A here, so If you have any suggestions, feedback, or question that can be add here. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Have you Patrats

 ***Flashback Starts (9 years ago)**

"Hey Mom, what's a Lucario", I asked.

"Lucario is a pokemon that can sense Pokémon's emotions by using aura", she answered

"What's a Zoroark then" I asked again.

"Well Zoroark are basically the opposite of Lucario, instead of auras, they shape shift", she answered back.

"Ok mom, see you later", I shouted. I ran swiftly out of the house and headed to Route 1. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a Lucario. Lucario were usually friendly, however, this one looked super mad and powerful. I tried backing off, however, the Lucario seem to have an army with him, a bunch of Patrats. They glared at me, with their creepy eyes. So terrifying. Before I backed up further, the Lucario charge a big, navy blue plasma ball at me. I was unable to move a muscle, however, out of nowhere, another dark plasma ball hit the plasma ball which cancelled each other.

I was amazed at this, turning back, seeing another Lucario. This one looked perfectly normal. However, the evil Lucario summoned his Patrat army to attack the Lucario. However, the Lucario just roared at the opposing Patrat, and they ran away. So, the only pokemon left were the evil Lucario and the normal Lucario.

The evil Lucario attacks with an attack that looks like a poisonous jab, and reveals that it's a Zoroark. The Zoroark then jumps and spin past the Lucario and attacks from the back. It was like a U-Turn. However, the Lucario then ducked but gets some damage and makes the Zoroark bite me to stop. Suddenly, the Lucario falls to the ground, meaning that there must have been something wrong with it. The Zoroark stared at me and said

"Are you ok"

"Orengi, where are you", shouted my mom.

"I ran back home and asked

"What happens if you get bitten by a Zoroark," I asked?

"Legend says that those that are pure of heart, can survive, other turn evil, take effect after an hour", she answered.

*Flashback End

"It's been 9 years, after the Zoroark bit me, what are the effects of this", I wondered?

"Maybe if I focus, I would, whoa"

 **-Orengi Transforms into a tree**

"This is freaking sick, bro, how bout"

 **-Orengi Transforms into an Ariados.**

"Not what I want, but still a spider", I thought

 **-Ariados climbs up the tree**

"Whoa, their abilities too. How about"?

 **-Orengi Transforms into a Greninja.**

"Let's do this"

*Time Past (1 hour)

"This is sick, I should call this, The Transforming Defender"，I said

"WHO'S THERE, PATRAT ARMY, ATTACK!" shouted a voice

 **-Orengi Transforms into a Heracross with skill link**

"You brought this upon yourself, Patrat Army", I screamed. Within some time, the whole Patrat army was down.

"Well Played Heracross, But TAKE THIS" said the King Watchog

"Come on Pokedex" I said

 _ **Patrat**_ **, the Scout Pokémon,** **using food stored in cheek pouches, they can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others. (He has 100)**

 **Height:0.51m**

 **Weight:11.6kg**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Fast**

 **Weakness: Fighting**

 **Strengths: Nothing**

 **Immunity: Ghost**

 **Lv 1: Tackle**

 **Lv 3: Leer**

 **Lv 6: Bite**

 **Lv 8: Bide**

 **Lv 11: Detect**

 **Lv 13: Sand Attack**

 **Lv 16: Crunch**

 **Lv 18: Hypnosis**

 **Evolves at Lv 20**

 _ **Watchog**_ **, the** **Lookout Pokémon.** **When they see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pouches.**

 **Height:1.09m**

 **Weight:27kg**

 **Ability: Keen Eye**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Fast**

 **Weakness: Fighting**

 **Strengths: Nothing**

 **Immunity: Ghost**

 **Lv 22: Super Fang**

 **Lv 25: After You**

 **Lv 29: Focus Energy**

 **Lv 32: Psych Up**

 **Lv 36: Hyper Fang**

 **Lv 39: Nasty Plot**

 **Lv 43: Mean Look**

 **Lv 46: Baton Pass**

 **Lv 50: Slam**

"Well, ok then, this should work", I said

 ** _-_** ** _Orengi Transforms into a Spiritomb_**

"Your leader can't even hit me, unless he has Crunch", I taunted "What you guys doing, Spiritomb got your tongue, this is fun, well, DARK PULSE", I screamed. The dark pulse was so powerful, that it one shot all the patrats. All that was left, was the King Watchog.

"Best you can do, Spiritomb?" he said while taking a fighting stance.

 ** _-Battle begins_**

"Crunch" screamed King Watchog

"Dark Pulse, I have a 3.5% chance of 2HKO" I screamed. "Wow, not only could I understand Pokemon and transform, I was smart too", I thought to myself.

"Bullet Seed" said King Watchog

"Hypnosis-Dream Eater Combo" I shouted out the top of my lungs. The Hypnosis-Dream Eater Combo was Hypnosis, then dream eater.

 ** _-Watchog Faints_**

"You… Shall… Pay… Foresight…Endeavor…

Suddenly, I felt weaker, like I was about to faint. King Watchog got up and fled, however. "Pain Spilt, splits the pain", I shouted and got my health back.

 **** ** _-Orengi Transforms back to normal_**

"Hope no one saw this", I muttered. However, I saw a Patrat at the corner. "Oh well, it's just a Patrat, what a sec, an Aura Guardian could probably communicate with it, well no matter, there are very few Aura Guardians around", I thought. I started heading back to Nuvema Town. Suddenly, I saw a Patrat infestation at Nuvema Town and took a fighting stance.

"Go Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy" I whispered.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun, Snivy, use Vine Whip and Tepig use Ember" I whispered. "Since the Patrat were facing forward, and not facing me. Patrats could detect people in front, however, could not detect the opposite direction", I thought. Within a few seconds, the Patrats were on the floor, unable to battle.

 ** _-Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy levelled up._**

"Quick, let's head to the lab, let's see if Professor Juniper is there", I said. We swiftly dashed straight into the lab and saw Professor Juniper on the stairs and using a Minccino

"Guys, go help Professor Juniper and that Minccino, Pokedex, activate"

 _ **Minccino**_ **, the** **Chinchilla Pokémon** **.** **They greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails, which are always kept well-groomed and clean.**

 **Height** **:** **0.41m**

 **Weight:5.8kg**

 **Ability: Skill Link (hidden ability)**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Fast**

 **Weakness: Fighting**

 **Strengths: Nothing**

 **Immunity: Ghost**

 **Lv 1: Pound**

 **Lv 3: Baby Doll Eyes**

 **Lv 7: Helping Hand**

 **Lv 9: Tickle**

 **Lv 13: Double Slap**

 **Lv 15: Encore**

 **Lv 19: Swift**

 **Lv 21: Sing**

 **Lv 25: Tail Slap**

 **Lv 27: Charm**

 **Lv 31: Wake Up Slap**

 **Lv 33: Echoed Voice**

 **Lv 37: Slam**

 **Lv 39: Captivate**

 **Lv 43: Hyper Voice**

 **Lv 45: Last Resort**

 **Lv 49: After You**

 **Evolves by Shiny Stone**

"Oshawott, use Water Gun, Snivy, use Vine Whip and Tepig use Ember", I said confidently.

"Minccino, use your Swift!" Professor Juniper shouted. Despite the many Patrats, using teamwork, we still managed to take them down.

"Thanks a bunch for coming in the lab to help, but with all those Patrats, it may take quite a lot of time, even with the help of my Level 21 Minccino and everyone's pokemon.

"I agree, wait, do you have Sing on that Minccino?" I asked.

"You know what, that's true, I do have Sing", she replied.

"That's great, Snivy, use your vines to lift Minccino out the door so that Minccino can use Sing to make the Patrats go to sleep", I commanded. I opened the door wide enough for Minccino and Snivy's vines to fit outside. After Minccino got all the pokemon sleeping, we ran outside and went to the other people house to make the Patrats sleep. Though making the Patrats sleep was a good idea, the people inside would also be asleep. Once we made sure that all the Patrats were asleep, me and Professor Juniper started fighting the Patrats while they were asleep

 ** _*Time Skip (3 hours later)_**

I never thought that there were so many Patrats, however, when there are many pokemon to defeat, there's also pokemon levelling up. Since my pokemon were Level 8. In the span of 3 hours, they should evolve, just when I was about to lose hope, and after beating the 3 final Patrats (each one for each starter), Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig started flashing and glowing at once. Everyone in the town came over to see the commotion, even Professor Juniper. After the starters stop glowing, and became their new forms, I started shouting "Yes, yes, yes, you evolved. I quickly hugged them and scanned them

 _ **Servine**_ **, the** **Grass Snake Pokémon** **. It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip.**

 **Height:0.79m**

 **Weight:16kg**

 **Ability: Overgrow**

 **Egg Group: Field, Grass**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying and Bug**

 **Strengths: Rock, Water, and Ground**

 **Lv 20: Leech Seed**

 **Lv 24: Mega Drain**

 **Lv 28: Slam**

 **Lv 32: Leaf Blade**

 **Lv 36: Coil**

 **Evolves at Lv 36**

 _ **Pignite**_ **, the** **Fire Pig Pokémon.** **When its internal fire flares up, its movements grow sharper and faster. When in trouble, it emits smoke.**

 **Height:0.99m**

 **Weight:55.5kg**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Rock, Water, and Ground**

 **Strengths: Grass, Ice, Bug and Steel**

 **Dewott, the** **Discipline Pokémon** **.** **Strict training is how it learns its flowing double-scalchop technique.**

 **Height:0.79m**

 **Weight:24.5kg**

 **Ability: Shell Armour**

 **Egg Group: Field**

 **Growth Rate: Medium Slow**

 **Weakness: Grass and Electric**

 **Strengths: Rock, Fire, and Ground**

 **Lv 18: Razor Shell**

 **Lv 21: Fury Cutter**

 **Lv 26: Water Pulse**

 **Lv 29: Revenge**

 **Lv 34: Aqua Jet**

 **Evolve at Lv 36**

"This is AWESOME!" I shouted.

"My, my, Orengi, you should challenge the regions gyms and the trails in Alola", Professor Juniper said.

"Can I mom, please", I asked.

"Of course, Orengi, please be careful, but I have not prepared anything yet" Mom replied

"It's ok, I have a robotic backpack that sorts and holds items, can transform into a pc, computer, healing center and jetpack, you need to have this as a reward, especially after you saved Nuvema Town for the Patrat infestation," Professor Juniper commented. "However, I need to deliver something to Professor Oak, could you help Orengi".

After saying my farewells, and thanks, I flew to over to Kanto to help Professor Juniper deliver her item to Professor Oak and start my pokemon journey.

Reasons:

Why the title "Have you Patrats"?

Ans: I know it's sound weird, but it fits the chapter, a Patrat infestation and it's a pun

Why Kanto?

Ans: It's the first generation and the games that most people grew up with

Why be the "Transforming Defender" and not an Aura Guardian?

Ans: Lucario, to me (and quite a lot of people) is a sick and awesome pokemon. It even has been showed in the amine quite a lot of times.

Gen 4: Maylene

Gen 5: Cameron

Gen 6: Korrina

Gen 7/1(because it was in Kanto, but the movie came during the time of Gen 7): Sorrel

Despite, Lucario being so famous, I thought, how about be like N, he can talk to pokemon. Zoroark is also pretty cool, but doesn't get much attention, so I thought, I'm giving it some attention.

Why a Patrat infestation?

Fits the title, and is like the episode in Alola that Ash challenges his first trail and tells Gumshoes to help stop the Rattata Infestation.

I'll also put a Q and A here, so if you have any suggestions or feedback, please put them in the reviews. If they are questions, private message me and if it has something to do with this book, it will be added here. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pokemon Contest

After long hours of flying, and after close calls with birds, ranging from Spearow to Noctowl, I finally landed at Pallet Town, home to the Kanto Professor, Professor Oak. I entered the lab and saw Professor Oak, facing a pc. He turned after noticing that I was behind him.

"Why hello there, are you by any chance Professor Juniper's assistant?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yes, I am, here is your delivery," I said.

"Why, thank you", he replied.

Suddenly, two kids barged in and crashed straight into the tables. However, one look at their faces, and I knew it was Flix and Usam. Surprise, surprise, it was Flix and Usam.

"Hello, Professor Oak, Me and my friend would like to the contest," said Flix.

"Yes, we would," notices me "What are you doing here nerd!" said Usam, pointing at me.

"I was giving Professor Oak a delivery, but I hear that there's a contest, may I join?" I asked politely.

"Sure thing, Orengi, the contest is who can catch the most Pokemon, a general knowledge round and a Pokemon battle, in the Viridian Gym. It starts right now," Professor Oak answered.

I stood next to Usam and Flix and shortly, a yellowed haired guy stood beside Usam.

"Ok, contestants, think you have what it takes to win. Remember, if you win, you will randomly choose an evolution stone and 100 pokeballs," Professor Oak said while giving us each 10 pokeballs. We all ran out and started catching.

"The first Pokemon that I encountered was a Rattata.

"Dewott, I choose you, Razor Shell"

 ** _-Rattata Faints_**

"Dewott, tone the attack down so we can catch some of these guys, same for you guys, Servine and Pignite", I said.

I made a run for Viridian Forest and was successful. I handed each starter 3 pokeballs and told them to go and catch some Pokemon

 ** _*Time Skip (5 mins later)_**

"Wow, you guys are good, a caterpie, a metapod, a butterfree, a weedle, a kakuna, a beedrill, a pidgey, a pidgeotto and a Pikachu," I said. I threw a Pokeball randomly and I heard the after hearing the "capture sound", I went to go pick up the Pokeball and ran back to the lab.

 ** _*Time Skip (Back to the lab)_**

"So, that's 10 points for Usam and Flix, 19 points for Reyes and now, Orengi, your Pokemon," Professor Oak asked.

"Here they come," I shouted.

"That's 17 points to Orengi, but Orengi does have another Pokeball," Professor Oak said.

"Ok then, let's go Pokeball!" I screamed. Suddenly, the Pokemon that came out shouted: "I'm ready for battle!"

Professor Oak shouted, "The winner is Orengi"

"How do you know that's a final evolution?" I asked.

Professor Oak answered " It's cry was a Pigeot's

That meant that I only understood it, using my 'powers'

"Now it's time for the general knowledge round!" Professor Oak shouted.

 ** _*Time Skip (To the Viridian Gym)_**

"How do you have the key to the Viridian Gym?" I asked Professor Oak.

"It was in the mailbox," Professor Oak replied.

After we entered, there was 4 chairs and 4 tables. We all took a seat

"First to 3 answers correct wins, Number 1, Name Mew's Pokedex entry.

"151," I shouted.

"That is correct" Professor Oak answered

 ** _*Time Skip (Me and Reyes got 2 answers correct, Usam and Flix have not gotten any right)_**

"What is the rival of Seviper?" Professor Oak asked.

"Zangoose!" Reyes shouted.

"Reyes is the winner!" Professor Oak shouted while pressing a button.

The ground then sucked up the tables and chairs. It was an arena. There were towers elevating and a hole in the middle. Me and Reyes walked up on the tower, while Flix and Usam took the other. While I walked up the tower, I took out my Pokedex and suddenly, a message popped out and it stated, "New Update, mute, just scan the Pokemon and if you want its info, just press on the Pokemon in the Pokedex".

"This will be a double battle, however, instead of a normal battlefield, there will be a hole on the in the middle and you will have some blocks to build a wall, so that the opponent's Pokemon can't go on your platform, of course, Pokemon can break the blocks. To win the game, you either knock out all the opponent's Pokemon or get the master that is located at the back of the platform. You guys have to figure out how to get across," Professor Oak said.

A loud noise was played on the speaker, so I guess that the battle began, so I threw my Pokeball.

"Servine, Pignite, Dewott, I choose you! I shouted.

"I told you, Usam, you should not have made the Patrat infestation at Nuvema, you dummy, go Onix, Mudkip, Ditto!" Flix shouted.

"I didn't expect him to beat all the Patrats, Get out there, Litten, Houndour, Rockruff!" Usam shouted.

"Pikachu, Squirtle, Butterfree, I choose you!" Reyes shouted.

I quickly scanned the Pokemon on the field and shouted "Servine, use your vines to make a vine bridge so we can cross.

"Ditto, Transform into that Servine".

"Now's our chance, use gust, butterfree!" Reyes shouted.

"Ditto!" Flix screamed.

"Never transform into something that is about to get hit by a super effective move and has bad defence, Pignite, use Flame Charge," I calmly said. Reyes was staring at me with awe.

 ** _-Ditto Fainted_**

"How dare you, Houndour, Litten, jump onto the vine bridge and attack Servine!" Usam shouted.

"Squirtle, fend them off, Water Gun" Reyes said.

"Same goes for you, Dewott, Razor Shell," I said. Suddenly, Pignite came over and asked "Hey boss, should I just go get the flag with the other Pokemon?" I nodded and then, Pignite called the other Pokemon, Butterfree, Pikachu and Servine and they then started running. Dewott saw the gang charging and, using all his strength, pushed Houndour off the vine bridge and went to go help Squirtle. After both Litten and Houndour was pushed off the vine bridge. Dewott and Squirtle then joined the charge and so did Servine.

"What are you doing, are you going to stop them?" Reyes asked.

"Just believe in your Pokemon, you won't regret it," I answered. However, I looked at the sides and heard some something starting up. I looked to the side and saw Litten and Houndour levitating. Then, the vine bridge started burning. I quickly realized that this was the work of Houndour and Litten.

"Oh no, the Pokemon are in danger, help them !" Reyes shouted.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell to extinguish the flames," I said.

"On it boss!" Dewott shouted while extinguishing the flames. Suddenly, I realized that I could fly to the other person side to spectate. So I ran to the end of the platform and started running. Before I reached the end, I turned my jetpack on so I could fly. Everyone turned towards me, even Usama's Rockruff and Flix's Onix and Mudkip. The only people that were not looking were my Pokemon and Reyes's Pokemon.

"Go, guys, get the master ball," I said.

"Ok boss," shouted Pignite, while using Flame Charge to make himself quicker.

"Block Pignite!" Flix shouted

"Someone help Pignite," I said.

"On it," Servine and Squirtle shouted.

"Mudkip, attack, using Water Gun," Flix shouted.

"Pikachu, help Pignite!" I shouted.

"Let's Do This!" Pikachu shouted while charging up a

quick Thunder Shock.

"Rockruff, use Bite!" Usam shouted.

"Butterfree, do your thing!" I shouted.

"Go to bed, Rockruff," Butterfree shoute d,while making the Rockruff sleep. I turned to the master ball and saw blocks covering it, so I shouted "Pignite, use Flame Charge on those blocks.

"Ok, got it!" Pignite shouted while heading back to the vine bridge. "Boss, the Vine bridge is burned.

"Butterfree, take the master ball from Pignite and fly over to the other side, guys, keep distracting. Servine, build the vine bridge, I should have kept Butterfree back, because I forgot about Houndour and Litten. Suddenly, Litten used Ember at Butterfree. Luckily, Servine managed to quickly catch the masterball and Butterfree.

"Get them guys," Usam shouted.

"Squirtle and Dewott, attack using Water Gun and Razor Shell, Servine, keep building that vine bridge," I shouted.

"Onix, break that vine bridge," Flix screamed.

"Change of plans guys, Servine, just transport all of us slowly. Guys, fend them off," I shouted.

"On it , Boss," said Servine, while quickly transporting the other pokemon. He was so quick, that within seconds, he only had to transport Pikachu and himself. Servine quickly grabbed Pikachu and placed him next to Reyes. He then used his vine to make a flimsy platform so he could walk over to the other side. Servine was so fast, that Litten's Ember couldn't hit it. I placed the master ball and suddenly, Me and Reyes teleported to a room where there was two boxes.I looked at Reyes and opened the box. The stone that I took out was a Shiny Stone.

"The shiny stone, Orengi, this stone can make Togetic, Roselia, Minccino and Floette evolve," said Reyes.

Reyes then took out his stone and it was a Thunder Stone.

"Oh, I hoped to have gotten a better stone, because I have a Thunder Stone already," said Reyes, feeling disappointed.

"Don't worry, Reyes, come on, let's head to the Pokemon center, you should meet someone," I said. We left the Viridian Gym and walked towards the pokemon center. We took a pc and I pressed some numbers to call Professor Juniper.

"Hi Orengi, I see you have made it to the Viridian Pokemon Center," said Professor Juniper.

"Hi Professor, listen, I would like you to transfer your Minccino over here," I said.

"Ok," said Professor Juniper.

Her Minccino suddenly popped out of nowhere, I asked it "Want to evolve, Minccino?"

"Yes, please Orengi," said Minccino, while nodding its head. I then gave the stone to Minccino and she touched it. She then started flashing and glowing. Then, after the evolution, she then stopped flashing lights. I then scanned her and registered Cinccino into my Pokedex. I then returned the Cinccino back to Professor Juniper.

"Wow Orengi, did you win the Pokemon Contest in Kanto right now, thanks so much for evolving my Minccino, here, have 2 moon stone for you and your friend back there, have fun on your pokemon journey," said Professor Juniper. Suddenly, 2 moon stone came out from the sides of the computer. I then handed one to Reyes, and he looked at me, with a huge grin on his face. Reyes then handed me the Thunder Stone, I nodded and asked, "Want to come with me on my journey, Reyes"? There was absolute silence for 5 second until Reyes shouted, Yes please! We then went on towards the Viridian Forest, all happy and pumped for the Pewter Gym.

Reasons:

Why cut down the pokemon entries?

Ans: I felt like it took to much pages, so I cut it down

Why the character, Reyes?

Ans: He's my brother, and when he heard that I was making a pokemon story, he wanted to be in my story, so I added him.

Reasoning of Usam's, Flix and Reyes pokemon

Flix:

Onix: Steelix is his favourite pokemon

Ditto: It fits with his personality, being that one he is being super funny to the other minute being serious. Just like how Ditto transforms into pokemon

Mudkip: Best Starter, just behind Sceptile, in his opinion

Usam:

Litten: His starter in Sun

Houndour: I don't really know why I choose Houndour.

Rockruff: Favourite dog pokemon

Reyes:

Pikachu: Favourite Pokemon (can't blame him, it's the Pokemon mascot)

Squirtle: 2nd favourite starter (behind Pikachu)

Butterfree: I thought I should give him a support Pokemon (that knows how to put Pokemon to sleep)


	4. Chapter 4

Note: **Bolded words are Pokedex Entries**

Note: **_This font is used for legendries telepathy_**

Note: **_This is used for Level Ups, Switch Outs Faints…etc_**

Note: I will always say something at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 4: Good Eeveeing, Pewter

I really regret not taking a rest at the pokemon centre at Viridian, thankfully, Reyes grabbed two sleeping bags to sleep in. His was Dark Blue while mine was Light Blue. However, I had trouble sleeping, so I threw Pidgeot's Pokeball

"Pidgeot, I want you to train to attack, without, me commanding you or telling you what to do" I whispered.

 ** _-Orengi Transforms into a Fearow_**

"Ok, boss, I challenge you to a battle," Pidgeot whispered.

 ** _-Battle Begins_**

Pidgeot took the first move to do a powerful Hurricane. Although Hurricane was a powerful move, it had a 70% accuracy, meaning that it could be easily dodged. I countered Pidgeot's hurricane by using a Drill Peck. After I drill pecked Pidgeot's hurricane, Pidgeot quickly used a Quick Attack to hit me.

"Wow, that's rare, a Fearow and a Pidgeot, that's cool, go pokeballs! Reyes shouted. However, the pokeballs bounced off me and Pidgeot, it did hurt a little.

"Oi, Reyes, not cool," I said while turning into back into my normal form.

 ** _-Orengi transforms back into himself_**

"Woah, are you… morphing?" Reyes asked.

"I guess you could say I am," I replied.

"Woah, where did you learn that from?" Reyes asked.

"Legend says that if you are bitten by a Zoroark, you would turn evil. Only those who are pure of heart can handle the evil of Zoroark. If you can survive Zoroark's bite, the power coming with it are transformation, talking to pokemon and being as smart as a Metagross, Alakazam and Slowking combined together," I replied.

"Are there any bad things about having this ability?" Reyes asked again.

"I don't actually know, probably bad people trying to capture, to do experiments on me, to get this power," I replied. Suddenly, stars came out behind a bush. It seems to be targeting someone, so I pushed Reyes to the ground and threw Pidgeot's Pokeball to retrieve Pidgeot. However, the stars managed to catch Pidgeot's Pokeball and send the Pokeball to the bush. A boy comes out of the bush.

"That hurt, Eevee, you don't use Swift without controlling it. I'm sorry, I'm trying to teach it how to use swift. My name's Porsche, but you can call Po, you know, from Kung Fu Pangoro. I'm an Eevee trainer, and a huge Kung FU Pangoro fan said Porsche.

"Ok, Po, we're going to go to Pewter, it's quite late," Reyes said.

"It's only Eeveeing, but suit yourself, I don't mind," said Po. We made a beeline to get out of Viridian Forest. Thanks for that battle, I was able to sleep as well as a Snorlax. We quickly headed to the pokemon centre and booked a room to rest in.

 ** _Time Skip*(7:00 am, Wednesday)_**

I woke up quite early, however, I heard Reyes in the bathroom. After we were ready, we headed to the Pewter Gym, however, we were quite early. No one was in the gym… or was there? Me and Reyes looked around and saw a trainer.

"Um, hello, we're here to challenge the Pewter Gym," Reyes asked.

"Flaming Stars!" said the mysterious person.

"Dewott, use Razor Shell on the stars," I said.

"Woah, that power, that Dewott," said the mysterious man.

"Po, what are you doing here, in the Pewter Gym," Reyes said.

"I'm Brock's brother or one of his 9 brothers, and I accept your challenge," said Porsche.

"Ok then, 3v3, let's do this, go Pidgeot!" I said.

 ** _-Battle Begins_**

"Child's play, you should know, let's go Jolteon, use Tackle," said Porsche.

"Look who's talking about child's play, you could use Thunderbolt, Pidgeot, Hurricane," I said while scanning Jolteon.

"What the," said Porsche.

"That's a stab Hurricane, which deals 175 damage," I said.

 ** _-Porsche's Jolteon Faints_**

"How dare you, go Vaporeon!" said Porsche.

"Return Pidgeot, you did well, go Servine," I said. "Let's have some fun, Servine, use your vines to swing around, blend in with the dark," I said.

"Find him, Vaporeon, use Water Gun," said Porsche.

"Keep going Servine, now turn on the lights!" I shouted. Once the lights were on, the gym looked like a jungle, vines were everywhere.

"Return, Vaporeon, wait, why can't I get my pokemon back," Porsche asked.

"The vines are to prevent your Vaporeon from returning," I answered.

"Fine, I'll just battle it out, Vaporeon, keep attacking using Water Gun, Porsche replied.

"If Vaporeon keeps attacking, just keep dodging!" I shouted. Thanks to Servine speed, it managed to dodge Vaporeon's Water Guns. Thanks to the water, it made the vines become stronger. "That's enough, Servine, Leaf Tornado.

"No, why must you do this, Go Eevee, use Swift to cut the vines!" Porsche shouted.

"Pignite, I choose you, use Flame Charge to attack the vines," I said. My plan was working, after Pignite burned some off the vines and got his speed up 6 stages, he could be able to hit Eevee with more speed.

"Eevee, use Swift," said Porsche.

 ** _-Pignite Levelled Up_**

"Thank god you levelled up, go closer to Eevee and use Arm Thrust," I said. Due to the preparation of Flame Charge, getting close was not a problem. "Calm Down Pignite, take it down a notch please, it's just an Eevee," I said.

"Swift, aim for the legs," said Porsche.

"Arm thrust the stars and counter with a Flame Charge," I replied. Within seconds, Eevee was unable to battle and was knocked out.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Orengi is declared as the winner," a voice shouted.

"Who's there!" I shouted.

"Relax Orengi, it's just my brother," Porsche replied.

"Hey there, I'm Brock, Porsche's older brother", said Brock.

"Show yourself," I said. Suddenly, a man opened the door.

"You're a very skilled trainer, being able to evolve your pokemon to their middle evolution and having three starters," complimented Brock.

"Thanks, Brock, and thanks for the awesome battle Porsche," I replied.

"You're welcome," Porsche sighed.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, he's just a bit salty, I agreed if he could beat the next challenger, he could go on an adventure," Brock answered.

"Oh well, what a bummer," Reyes commented.

"How about this, if Me and Orengi can beat you in a double battle, you let me on the adventure," said Porsche.

"Let's do this," I replied.

"Go, Vaporeon, one sec, Vaporeon has fainted, go Leafeon," said Porsche.

"Go Dewott, get ready!" I shouted.

"Die," said Dewott.

"Go Geodude and Onix," said Brock.

"Leafeon, use Razor Leaf," said Porsche.

"Sweet, that Razor Leaf is Stab, 4x effective and 55 power," I said.

"Who said it was going to be easy, return Geodude and Onix, go Crobat and Ludicolo!" shouted Brock.

"Hey, that's not fair," Porsche nagged.

"You guys can send out one more pokemon," said Brock.

"Go, Pidgeot!" I shouted.

"Get ready to feel the thunder, go Jolteon,"

"Crobat, use Take Down on Dewott," said Brock

"Jolteon, ThunderShock on the Crobat," Porsche shouted.

"Pidgeot, use Hurricane on Ludicolo!" I shouted.

"Defend yourself Ludicolo, use Razor Leaf on Pidgeot,"

"Dewott, Razor Shell on the Crobat…" I said, before being interrupted.

"Prepare for trouble, let's make it double," said a voice.

"To protect the world from world domination, to unite all people within all nation," said another.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above!" said the first voice.

"It's Rainbow Jessie," said Rainbow Jessie.

"And Rainbow James," said Rainbow James.

"Team Rainbow Rocket, shining like a rainbow," said Rainbow Jessie.

"Give up now, or prepare to die!" James shouted.

"That's right," said a third voice.

"Pinsir, mega evolve," said James.

"Same goes for you, Heracross, said, Jessie.

"Persian, go steal stuff," said James

"Ok, let's do this," said Persian.

"Wait, this Persian can talk ?!" asked Porsche.

"Sure can, now, do you know who this guy is. He goes by the name 'Nightraider'," asked James.

"No, now go away from Pewter," said Brock

"Ok, let's head to Mt Moon, we'll leave Persian here to steal stuff," said Jessie. They swiftly left the gym and ran away.

"Well, that's a bummer, ok, Orengi, you have earned yourself the Boulder Badge, for defeating the 1st gym in Kanto!" said Brock

"Wait, I technically didn't beat you, I beat your brother," I said.

"It's fine, Porsche is in line to be the next Pewter City gym leader," said Brock.

"Ok then, Porsche and Reyes, come with me to Mt Moon, we have some thieves to catch, Brock, that Persian is running wild, so can you please stop it in its tracks?" I asked.

"Ok then, Crobat, go find Persian," said Brock.

Hey guys, Veldemort here, and if you are reading this chapter on the day it was released, happy new year. So, I appreciate you guys reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter, peace!

Reason:

Why Porsche: Porsche is a friend of mine, so I decided to add him to my story. He's a fan of Kung Fu Panda, so see if you can catch the references to Kung Fu Panda

Who's Nightraider, and Rainbow Jessie and James:

Nightraider: I'm building up another character, who's like the "Gladion" of my story

Rainbow Jessie+ James: Although they don't exist, I have made a better and more improved version of James and Jessie.

Why does Jessie have a Mega Heracross?: I have one answer to that, and it's why not? This story is placed in the future after Brock leaving Ash. She had one in the Volcanion movie, and before you tell me, she borrowed it, yes she did, but this is Rainbow Jessie, the IMPROVED version of Jessie, let's just say she kept the Mega Heracross

Why does James have a Mega Pinsir?: I have one answer to that, and it's why not? This story is placed in the future after Brock leaving Ash. He had one in the Volcanion movie, and before you tell me, He borrowed it, yes, he did, but this is Rainbow James, the IMPROVED version of James, let's just say he kept the Mega Pinsir.

Why MEGAS?: Later in the story, most people are going to have a Mega also, so yah


	5. Chapter 5

Note: **Bolded words are Pokedex Entries**

Note: **_This font is used for legendries telepathy_**

Note: **_This is used for Level Ups, Switch Outs Faints…etc_**

Note: I will always say something at the end of each chapter.

Chapter 5: The Nightraiders Strikes

 ** _*Time Skip (Arriving at Mt Moon)_**

"Here we are guys, Mt Moon," I said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Orengi and his dumb pals," Flix taunted.

"Did you know that there is a dumber one if you look in the mirror?" asked Porsche.

"Ohhhhhh, you got burned, Rekt," said Reyes.

"You mind getting out of our way, we have some thieves to catch," I asked.

"Oh, you mean Rainbow Rocket? If so, sorry, you're so dead, Gastly, I choose you!" shouted Flix.

"I'll handle this, go Glaceon," said Porsche.

Me and Reyes ran into Mt Moon and saw Usam and Team Rainbow Rocket.

"May I have that Oshawott, Abra, Magnemite and Scyther for free?" asked Usam.

"Sure thing, hey, there's the brat you were talking about," said James.

"I'll deal with him, go run," said Usam.

"Reyes, hold him back," I said.

"Ok, go, Squirtle," said Reyes.

I ran after Rainbow Rocket, until I cornered them into a dead end.

"Give up, just give up," I said.

"Mega Pinsir, use Hyper Beam," Mega Pinsir nodded and started to charge the beam of destruction.

"Stop, in the name of justice, go Garchomp, Draco Meteor," said the mysterious voice.

Within two seconds, after the Garchomp tanked the Hyper Beam and firing it's Draco Meteor, 20 fireballs rained on the opposing Pokemon. Mega Pinsir was knocked out and was lying on the floor. It seemed weird because James eye was focused on something else

"Who are you to knock out one of the members of Rainbow Rocket," said Jessie.

"They call me 'Nightraider', I bring all villains to justice," said Nightraider, while jumping down the cliff. He was wearing a dark blue outfit, had a black mask and a cape that just fit him. He looked fit.

"You're Nightraider, oh sweet, you're dead," boasted Jessie.

"Don't blame me for giving you a chance, go Blaziken" said Nightraider.

"Mega Heracross, use Megahorn," said Jessie

"Blaze Kick, Blaziken," said Nightraider Blaziken's feet suddenly burst into flames and with some awesome acrobatics skills, Blaziken hit Mega Heracross.

"Woah, a mega got one shot, sick moves," I commented. Heracross transformed back and was knocked out.

"Orengi, me and Reyes are here, Jessie and James, you are…" said Porsche

"You will not capture us, Persian, use Screech," said James. I turned around and I realized that Persian was behind us the whole entire time.

"Got it boss," said Persian, while screeching in an ear-piercing voice. It was so ear-piercing, that I couldn't hear a thing. However, Nightraider didn't seem to be affected. He tried grabbing them, but Jessie and James managed to escape.

"You guys ok? It was brave of you to stand up to Team Rainbow Rocket. I'm Nightraider, also known as Justin," said Justin.

"Hi, I'm Orengi, this are my friends, Reyes and Porsche. Thanks for saving us," I said.

"No problem, it's my goal, to disband all evil villains and to be the best that no one ever was. Even though I already am" Justin replied with a grin.

"WHAT! YOU ARE THE ANNONYMUS CHAMPION THAT CREATED THE ELITE 5?" Reyes shouted.

"Uh… Yes, but it came with a price, a very big price." Justin solemnly said.

"Ok, let's head back to Pewter City," I said. We walked back to the gym. When we enter the gym, we were greeted by a young guy. He was wearing a green, striped t-shirt and yellow pants.

"Where's Brock, Forrest?" Porsche asked.

"I don't know," Forrest answered back.

"I'm here, can't find the Persian though," said Brock, while busting though the door.

"The Persian fled, along with Team Rainbow Rocket," I answered.

"I seem to have no luck capturing Team RR" said Justin, with a sad smile.

"What's Team RR?" asked Forrest.

"The code name of Rainbow Rocket, genius," said Porsche.

"I never asked you," Forrest answered.

"You're still mad that I crushed you with my Leafeon?" Porsche asked.

"Be quiet, I would have totally beat you," Forrest answered.

"Fine, I'll just heal my pokemon and…" said Porsche.

"No, no healing, as you should be a true pokemon breeder…" said Forrest.

"Fine, I'll just use the max revive to revive the squad," snapped Porsche.

"I choose you, Rhyperior!" Forrest shouted.

"Go for it, I choose you, Leafeon!" Porsche shouted.

"We'll take the first move, Leafeon, use Razor Leaf," said Porsche. A barrage of leafs charged full force towards Rhyperior.

"Megahorn the leafs to stop them from touching you, "Forrest shouted. Strangely, it actually worked. Using Megahorn, the leafs got cut like paper.

"Use Grass Whistle to put Rhyperior to sleep," said Porsche.

"Use Dig to avoid being hit by Grass Whistle," Forrest exclaimed. Rocks went flying everywhere as Rhyperior disappeared into the ground.

"Leafeon! Agility!" Porsche shouted. Leafeon disappeared and appeared on the other side of the battlefield, at the same time, Rhyperior shot out from the other side of the battlefield, so now, Leafeon was on Forrest's side and Rhyperior was now on Porsche's side.

"Sunny day and then SOLAR BEAM!" Porsche went for broke. Leafeon cried out his name and shot out a bright ball in the sky, suddenly making the weather hot. Leafeon then quickly shot a bright beam at Rhyperior.

"COUNTER WITH FLAMETHOWER!" Forrest screamed in terror. Too late, Solar beam hit its mark, making the big behemoth faint.

"NOOOOOOO HOW COULD I LOSE! HACKS! I CALL HACKS!" Forrest wailed.

"Forrest, stop being salty. Just admit it, you suck and Porsche is better than you," Brock admitted.

"WHAT!?" Forest exclaimed.

"Yay I am better than you, beat that!" Porsche taunted.

"Stop bragging and let's get out of here." Justin finally said after a few moments.

"Agreed, Justin, can I have a quick word with you?" I asked.

"Sure, Orengi," Justin answered. We exited the gym and stood beside a wall

"So, what's up," Justin asked.

"I appreciate you saving me, but why?" I asked.

"I happen to be passing by, and I saw you with Team RR, that's all," Justin answered with a smile.

"Ok, what was the big price that you mentioned about?" I asked. Upon hearing that question, Justin's face turned into a serious face.

"Orengi, life isn't that easy. I used to be like you, starting my pokemon journey. I managed to be late, so I ended up having an egg. I was super curious and I walked around with it. Eventually, I manage to hatch it. It was a Riolu. I spend a lot with it and it evolved into an amazing Lucario. I then travelled around the 6 regions, catching amazing pokemon along the way. No one could stop me. I even defeated the 5 champs and gym leaders," Justin said with a sad face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Life was great, until I become too strong. I travelled with many people, however, they backstabbed me. When I was asleep, they stole my Lucario. This is why I use 5 pokemon. My Garchomp, Blaziken, Lycanroc, Greninja and Sceptile, however, I believe my Lucario has been send to an evil organization," Justin sadly said.

"If you owned a Lucario, does that make you an Aura Guardian?" I politely asked.

"Yes, I have also formed an elite squad Aura Knights to back me up in case of emergencies," Justin answered.

"Where are they…" I asked, before being interrupted. A man in a yellow costume came surfing on a yellow surfboard which was attached to his body by a brown cord. He looked cool.

"I'm here, Nightraider, you need my help?" said the mysterious yellow man.

"I would appreciate the help if you weren't so late to stop Team RR," Justin fumed.

"Yah, but I stop a few RR grunts," said the mysterious man. He turned and looked at me and asked, "And you are?"

"This is Orengi, Orengi, meet Velden," he answered.

"First things first, my code name is Nedlev and secondly, I'm the 'Flash' around here. My special ability is surfing very fast and summoning electricity and aura things from my finger," Velden bragged.

"Also, the bragger of the team," Justin muttered.

"I heard that Justin!" Velden glared.

"Are you guys a team or something?" I questioned.

"Yes, we are, we are the Nightraiders, consisting one aura guardian and a few aura knights," Justin commented.

"So, where's the rest of your …" Orengi said, before being interrupted again.

"Death from above!" said another man. I looked up and saw another man. He was wearing a blue suit made from steel, kind of like Aron Man. He also had a golden X on his forehead, so he looked like a fusion between Aron Man and a Metagross. I turned to Justin and ask, "Is this the rest of the team?".

"Nope, it's just that the other people are either mission control or rookies," Justin answered. He jumped off his Metagross and landed like a Greninja.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scarface. I have the ability to fly, process stuff as fast as a Alakazam, Slowking, Uxie, Metagross and Mewtwo combined. I also can use aura stuff from the tip of my finger, just like Nedlev, but our aura powers can't compare with Nighraider's aura power," said Scarface, while shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Orengi," I said happily.

"Did you catch Team RR?" Scarface asked.

"Sadly, no, thanks to you guys," Justin fumed.

"I was trying to stop other Team RR grunts, so I can't make it," Scarface replied.

"Ok then, Justin, do you have any other abilities apart from this aura power," I asked.

"Does making combo moves and being able to have more than 4 moves on my pokemon count. If not then, no, I only have aura powers," said Justin.

"Why didn't you use your aura powers to stop Team RR," I asked.

"The plan was to corner Team RR, then we outnumber them and catch them," Justin said, while staring at Velden and Scarface.

"Your girlfriend just called," Velden laughed.

"Nedlev, you better take that back or I'll…" Justin shouted, before Velden zoomed off on his electric tail.

"Whelp, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to be going," said Scarface. He walked backwards and ran with full force, which propelled him up, which allowed him to fly.

"Orengi, where is Justin?" Porsche asked.

"He left," I answered.

"Never mind then, Porsche, I need to have a word with you, so Orengi, where are you and Orengi going?" Brock asked.

"Orengi and I are going to Mt Moon and then to Cerulean, right Orengi," said Reyes.

"Well, I wish you all the best for your journey and come by to visit Pewter," said Brock.

"You too, bye guys!" I shouted.

Hey guys, Veldemort here, firstly, I thank you guys for reading my stories, despite the bad grammar.

Reasons:

Why more characters…

I feel like having a "Superhero squad" is good because no more distractions with Team RR, so lesser RR encounters

Who is Scarface and Nedlev

Scarface, a friend of Nightraider2568 and mine

Nedlev, that's me, so I'm basically controlling two bodies.

You're not doing anything productive…

I apologize if I don't do anything productive, so here's the plan, I'm making him train and catch more pokemon.


End file.
